Eres Tú
by YossiChann
Summary: Ryoga estaba decidido a buscarla. Lucharía contra el viento y la marea, recorrería ciudades enteras si era necesario, se haría vegetariano si el destino lo pedía. Pero más que buscarla, estaba decidido a encontrarla. Y no permitiría que su terrible sentido de la orientación se lo impidiera. AU soulmates.


**Disclaimer: Ranma1/2 y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

Como todas las mañanas, Ryoga miró la ventana empañada. Unas gotas de agua, oriundas de la tormenta de la noche anterior, descendían por el húmedo y helado cristal. Hibiki se perdió en la sensación de frío que se alojó en sus mejillas y dejó de mirar a su alrededor, sólo para después, devolver su mente a la realidad sin razón alguna y, casi como si tuviera miedo, levantó tímidamente la manga de su suéter para leer las palabras que estaban escritas en su antebrazo.

 _"¿Estás perdido?"._ Era tan humillante. ¿Acaso el destino sólo le preparaba tragedias? No importaba cuántas veces lo deseara, esas palabras nunca desaparecerían. Todas las personas en el mundo nacían con algo escrito en alguna parte de su cuerpo, claro que todas decían algo diferente o muy pocas veces coincidían. Pero lo que hacía de éstas marcas algo especial, y casi romántico, no era su misteriosa aparición, ni su ubicación, ni su incapacidad de ser borradas. Era algo mucho, mucho más increíble y retorcido que eso: su significado.

Desde tiempos innombrables, se decía que las palabras que tuvieras escritas en tu cuerpo sería lo primero que tu alma gemela te diría al encontrarse contigo, si es que algún día lo hacías. Sin embargo, esto no era más que una simple e inútil pista. Tenerlas no garantizaba un encuentro con tu pareja predestinada, sino que sólo comunicaban lo que saldría de sus labios por primera vez al estar juntos.

A lo largo de los años, era verdadero que las personas que lograban encontrarse con sus almas gemelas aseguraban que era la sensación más hermosa que cualquier humano podía experimentar, pero lo que hacía más especial esto, era que a diferencia de cualquier otra emoción que pudiesen experimentar, esa era constante. Siempre estaba en sus cuerpos y corazones. Se decía que una vez unidos, no había nada que los lograra separar, pues el destino ya había garantizado que permanecerían unidos y así sería.

Sin embargo, habían personas que simplemente nunca se encontraban con su pareja predestinada, y morían en soledad. Otras perdían la fé a lo largo del camino, se quitaban de la cabeza la idea de algún día encontrarse con su alma gemela y cubrían sus marcas con tatuajes o prendas de vestir que siempre usaban. Esas eran personas cansadas de poner fé en cuentos, personas que como Ryoga, se habían resignado a encontrar al acompañante de su vida. Simplemente no recordaba el punto exacto en que decidió que esas cosas tan hermosas no podían pasarle a él. Aunque debía de acreditar que era realmente irónico el comunicado de su antebrazo si se tomaba en cuenta su terrible sentido de la orientación.

—No deberías ser tan duro contigo —le decía Mousse mirando a detalle la singular manera que Ryoga tenía de ver su antebrazo.

—No me digas eso —le respondió volteando a verle—, sólo lo dices porque tú lograste encontrarte con Shampoo.

—¿Puedes dejar de pensar eso? —se sentó frente a él y apoyó los codos en la mesa con un deje de reproche—. Si un ciego como yo pudo tener la fortuna de hallar a su alma gemela, un desorientado como tú también puede.

—Basta de tonterías. Pronto cumpliré los veinticinco, ya debí de haberme encontrado con ella —le dolió decir lo último y pasó saliva. El único motivo por el que sonreía, era porque siempre se resguardaba bajo el pensamiento de que en algún lugar, en alguna parte del mundo, existía una persona que era capaz de entenderlo y amarlo tal y como era. Había una persona que lo haría infinitamente feliz y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que el destino escribiera su encuentro.

Pero al parecer, hasta el destino se había olvidado de Ryoga Hibiki.

—¿Entonces te vas a dar por vencido? —preguntó Mousse.

—Sería una pérdida de tiempo si no lo hiciera.

—Bien, entonces por lo menos cubre eso de tu cuerpo —picó con el índice las palabras del cuerpo de su amigo—, paga un tatuaje, compra un pañuelo o algo. No me gusta ver que te torturas leyendo eso.

El joven se quedó pensando en lo dicho por un momento. Realmente Mouse tenía razón, si iba a vivir sólo el resto de sus días, no tenía que vivirlos en dolor. Así que, rascando un poco las peculiares letras impresas en su piel, se dijo que debía de cubrirlas.

_

Al día siguiente se despertó a penas el sol comenzó a salir. Se levantó de la cama e hizo todos sus deberes en silencio, la casa solía ser más callada desde que Mousse se había ido a vivir con su novia. Y es que a veces le costaba creer que, prácticamente, su alma gemela había ido hacia él. No importaban los años transcurridos, eso seguía siendo tan irreal a pesar de haber visto en carne propia la manera en que había ocurrido.

En sí, siempre sospechó que el encuentro de su amigo y su alma gemela sería especial, pues las palabras que él tenía escritas en su abdomen, no era más que su nombre.

 _—¿Vive Mousse aquí? —_ preguntó Shampoo cuando su amigo había abierto la puerta para atenderla.

 _—Sí, soy yo_ —respondió en el tono más normal que alguien podría escuchar.

Y así de repente había ocurrido, la caja que la chica llevaba en manos había caído al suelo cuando ambos se miraron de forma embobada fijamente a los ojos, sin decir palabra alguna. Ryoga les miraba alzando una ceja desde el sillón. Más tarde ese día, Mousse había contado que justo después de que ella dijera eso, sintió como si dentro de su corazón, una flor gigantesca hubiera florecido, su marca había comenzado a ponerse caliente, con una temperatura que se había extendido como un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo. De repente no podía moverse, estaba afectado por el shock de en verdad haber encontrado a su alma gemela.

Ryoga suspiró y salió de su casa, era muy temprano, los autobuses aún no comenzaban a transitar. Pateó una piedrita del camino y ocultó sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Se preguntó la manera en que podría cubrir su marca. Los tatuajes no le venían, le parecían algo vago y poco atractivo a la vista. Quizás pudiese conseguir algo como uno de esos extravagantes y largos guantes que se extendían por el antebrazo, o quizás con unas simples muñequeras bastaría. O una cadena de plata, de esas que tienen un mensaje impreso, le parecía perfecto poner en ella las palabras "es mejor así", aunque seguramente Mousse no lo aprobaría.

Tal vez y sólo tal vez se le ocurriría algo al estar en el centro comercial, tal vez no, realmente no le importaba. Sólo quería sentir que tenía el control de escribir su propio destino en vez de esperar a que este obrara por su cuenta, puesto que al parecer, nunca lo haría.

Ryoga iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que, cuando se dio cuenta de el lugar en el que estaba, comprobó que no se parecía nada a la calle principal. De hecho, tuvo la idea de que ese lugar distaba bastante de donde quería llegar. Miró a su alrededor buscando en su cabeza si acaso reconocía algo que le ayudase a volver a su camino. Pero nada, absolutamente nada le parecía familiar.

«Maldición» pensó para él mismo dándose finalmente por vencido. Sacó de su bolsillo el mapa de emergencia que siempre cargaba y lo abrió. Sólo para después encerrar con un bolígrafo rojo el dibujo que representaba el centro comercial. Trató de ubicarse en el mapa, pero nuevamente esa era una tarea mucho más difícil de lo que podía manejar. De manera que terminó caminando como un pringado desorientado por las calles tan desconocidas para él. ¿Qué hora sería? ¿Las cuatro, las cinco, o acaso las seis? Prefería no ver el reloj o inevitablemente se sentiría estúpido (por algo debía de ser). El sol le molestaba, el calor era insufrible, su paciencia se agotaba. En verdad habían ocasiones en las que su incompetencia le sorprendía.

Y entonces, así de repente, ocurrió el momento en que el mundo de Ryoga Hibiki tomó un giro totalmente inesperado.

 _—¿Estás perdido?_ —Casi pensó que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto. Sin embargo, esa extraña sensación que le albergaba en el pecho le decía que no era así.

Comenzó a girar lentamente la cabeza, lo suficiente para que sus ojos alcanzaran a ver que detrás de su espalda, había una hermosa joven de una larga cabellera oscura que le llegaba a la cadera. Los ojos negros de la muchacha brillaban con la intensidad de mil soles, su piel era tan clara que pensó que estaba delante de un auténtico ángel.

Apenas logró captar que la chica se acercaba a él y miraba el mapa que llevaba en manos. Entonces esbozó una sonrisa, la más hermosa que Ryoga había visto en toda su vida. Le habló con palabras que no logró razonar, oía su voz sin escucharla, su simple ruido era melodioso y dulce, mucho más exquisito que cualquier canción. Repentinamente su antebrazo comenzó a hormiguear una cálida corriente que se extendió por su cuerpo entero. El joven permaneció mirándola anonadado, se sentía indigno de recibir su atención. Las palabras de repente se habían ocultado, sus labios estaban sellados y su cuerpo petrificado.

La figura de la chica comenzó a alejarse lentamente, perdiéndose entre las calles de aquellos desconocidos rincones de la ciudad. Trató de detenerla, de llamarla, de hacer lo que fuera por mantenerla a su lado un solo segundo más pero fue incapaz de hacerlo, y sin darse cuenta, la chica había desaparecido.

_

Mousse se levantó del sillón donde descansaba plácidamente y fue a atender la puerta que era golpeada con insistencia. Examinó de pies a cabeza a la persona que estaba delante de él.

—¿Ryoga? —moduló perplejo. Le habría sorprendido el hecho de que en primer lugar: su amigo había llegado por su propia cuenta sin llamarle para pedir indicaciones. Y en segundo: estaba sudando demasiado, su agitado pecho se movía velozmente por su respiración acelerada y su rostro denotaba una inquietud incomensurable.

—La encontré.

De un momento a otro estaban sentados en el comedor frente a frente. Mousse había decidido reservar todo comentario respecto al tema hasta que su amigo lograra tranquilizarse. Estaban sumidos en un silencio que le abrió espacio a la tranquilidad, para que se alojara lentamente en sus cuerpos. Entonces apareció Shampoo saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja pequeña, en ella llevaba una jarra de porcelana con té y tres tazas a juego (un regalo de su abuela).

—Gracias, Shampoo —le dijo cuando la muchacha le sirvió del líquido en una taza. A lo que ella respondió con modestia.

Ryoga miró fijamente su taza de té, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella chica, era hermosa, no podía creer que realmente ella era su alma gemela. Aunque su cuerpo, espíritu y el mismo destino le decían que así era.

—Perdóname por llegar sin avisar —le dijo a su amigo que bebía su té al lado de su novia.

—No es problema. Mejor explícame cómo es eso de "la encontré". Ryoga, ¿Acaso te referías a tu alma gemela?

—Sí, así es —asintió con la cabeza—. Esta mañana, mientras me dirigía hacia el centro comercial, encontré a mi alma gemela.

—¡Te dije que lo harías! —exclamó satisfecho su amigo poniéndose de pie—, ¿Cómo es ella? ¿Es bonita? ¿Cómo se llama?

—Ella es muy, muy hermosa, pero desgraciadamente no conozco su nombre.

—¿Ah? —le miró confundido—, ¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste años atrás, cuando encontraste a Shampoo? Dijiste algo relacionado a un Shock, algo en lo que tu cuerpo dejó de reaccionar a tus órdenes y se petrificó.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó molesto golpeando con su puño la mesa—. ¡¿Me estás diciendo que la dejaste ir?! ¡Tardaste tanto tiempo en encontrarla para terminar así!

—¡Ya lo sé! —alzó la voz con dolor, rememorando al instante cada segundo que transcurrió al verla—. ¿Crees que no me duele? ¿Crees que no me siento impotente al saber que la dejé ir? Ella es perfecta, no la conozco siquiera y sé que es la chica perfecta. Es como una estrella fugaz que se reveló a mí y con esa misma velocidad se alejó para siempre, y ni siquiera pude tocarla.

Había bajando la cabeza, a medida que hablaba su tono de voz perdía fuerza, hasta que finalmente se suprimió en ese hueco de culpa que había en su garganta. Mousse le miró sintiéndose realmente culpable de haber despertado en su amigo semejantes emociones. Entonces, para cortar de una vez el ambiente doloroso, Shampoo se puso de pie llamando la atención de ambos varones. Cuando los ojos de Ryoga alcanzaron a la chica, ésta le apuntó con el índice llena de determinación.

—¡Entonces levántate y búscala! —ordenó.

No hubo nada que secundara sus acciones. Su novio simplemente le palmeó la cabeza, como si tratara de disminuir el impacto de lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

—Querida, creo que siendo Ryoga, de quién hablamos, eso no es muy recomendable.

—Mentira —se giró a su pareja y le vio con superioridad cruzando sus brazos—, sabes que el lazo que lo unifica a la chica ya inició su proceso de reacción. Al menos por parte de Ryoga, ya posee todas las singularidades de un alma gemela.

—Es verdad, el lazo —murmuró pensativo, recuperando un ápice de esperanza.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué están hablando? —inquirió Hibiki.

—Verás, en éste mundo hay algo que te mantiene unido a tu alma gemela. Eso es comparado con un lazo que, sin importar la distancia, nunca se romperá —explicó Mousse—. El lazo comienza a reaccionar cuando tú y ella se dicen sus primeras palabras. Automáticamente, comienzas a adquirir una especie de necesidad de esa persona, y a su vez, tu corazón se acerca al de ella.

—Eso es lo más romántico —suspiró Shampoo embelesada por las emociones que le albergaban al hablar de ello—. Sus corazones se unen y nunca se separan, como si fueran uno mismo. Hay veces en las que puedo sentir las emociones de Mousse aunque no esté a su lado. Siento cuando me extraña, cuando está enojado o triste. Y él puede sentir lo mismo respecto a mí. Además, hay algo que nunca podremos ignorar, y es el instinto que despierta en ambos, ¿Recuerdas? —le preguntó a su novio.

—Sí, es verdad —asintió—. Verás, Ryoga, cuando tú inicias a formar el lazo, nace en tí una especie de instinto que te permite buscarla en cualquier parte. Te permite encontrarla fácilmente entre una multitud de personas. Incluso si se separan y la buscas, simplemente sabes a dónde dirigirte.

El rostro de Ryoga se iluminó. Se puso de pie esbozando una sonrisa y miró con emoción a la pareja que tenía delante de él.

—¡Entonces, ¿Eso quiere decir que aún puedo encontrarla?!

—Por el momento, ella no puede sentir la necesidad de buscarte, pero tú puedes usar tu instinto para encontrarla. Con eso debe bastar.

No había nada más que decir. Ryoga estaba decidido a buscarla. Lucharía contra el viento y la marea, recorrería ciudades enteras si era necesario, se haría vegetariano si el destino lo pedía. Pero más que buscarla, estaba decidido a encontrarla. Y no permitiría que su terrible sentido de la orientación se lo impidiera.

_

Terminó de alistar su mochila, y se la llevó a la espalda. Se ajustó el pañolete que llevaba en la cabeza y con determinación abrió la puerta de su casa, decido a encontrarla. Sabía que no sería fácil, se perdería, de eso no había duda. Se alejaría del camino más de una vez, tendría que pernoctar como un vago, pero aún así, estaba seguro de que la encontraría. El destino estaba de su lado. No importaba cuántas veces se perdiera o saliera del camino, regresaría de un modo u otro.

Los primeros días fueron duros, la gente no dejaba de mirarle, ni siquiera recordaba en donde se estuvo quedando a dormir. La vaga imagen de algunos oficiales gritando órdenes de abandonar el borroso sitio le inundaba la cabeza, junto algunos mareos y de más. Más de una vez estuvo regresando a los mismo lugares de la ciudad, un parque, un museo, e incluso el centro comercial al que no pudo llegar la otra vez. En el fondo le alegraba no haberlo hecho, aunque regresar ahí numerosas veces había empezado a romper con el cariño que le había tomado.

Una noche, mientras Ryoga colocaba su saco de dormir entre los arbustos del parque al que había llegado por séptima vez, comenzó a sentir una melancolía profunda albergar en todo su pecho. Incluso tenía ganas de llorar, empezó a tener la extraña sensación de que alguien se había burlado, no de él, pero le dolía eso. Cómo si esa persona hubiera discutido, o algo, entre más trataba de concentrarse más difusas se volvían las imágenes. Pero de inmediato, reconoció que esos sentimientos no eran de él, eran de alguien más, y por alguna razón él sentía esa aflicción.

¿Sería acaso que estaba sintiendo la tristeza de su alma gemela? Mousse y Shampoo habían dicho algo respecto a eso. Y en su cabeza no había lugar para otra pregunta que no fuera aquella que exigía saber el motivo para semejante melancolía tan insufrible.

Miró directo a las estrellas, como si detrás de ellas pudiera ver a aquella chica. Se permitió lucir una sonrisa, y con la esperanza de que su voz la alcanzara habló:

—Hey, no pienses más en eso. Juro que cuando te encuentre, te abrazaré como nunca nadie lo ha hecho y me llevaré tu tristeza.

Entonces elevó la palma abierta de su mano y después la empuñó. Ese puño lo posó firmemente sobre su pecho, como si pudiera atesorar sus propias palabras dentro de su corazón. Entonces, comenzó a sentir cómo poco a poco la tristeza se diluía, dejando como huella, una especie de confort.

Ryoga pensó que las almas gemelas eran increíbles. Y posteriormente, éste pensamiento le acompañó hasta la hora de su sueño.

_

Cuando Ryoga se despertó, lo primero que miró fue a un viejecillo enano husmeando en su mochila.

—¡¿Qué está haciendo?! —exclamó enojado mientras se ponía de pie.

El hombrecillo se asustó y su cuerpo dió una sacudida por la sorpresa. Ryoga le tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó como si se tratara de un simple juguete. Entonces el anciano le pateó la nariz y dando un giro de 160 grados se liberó y cayó de pie en el césped.

—¡Enano, me las pagarás! —gruñó Ryoga con una mano en su nariz que se había coloreado de rojo por el golpe.

—¡Espera, espera! ¡Yo no he hecho nada malo! —exclamó el anciano elevando las manos en son de paz.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo en mi mochila? —interrogó dando un paso al frente.

—¡Creí que estabas muerto! Quería ver si tenías algo que pudiera venderle a una linda chica.

—¡¿Qué clase de persona es usted?!

El enano bajó la cabeza avergonzado cuando lo que parecía ser un doloroso recuerdo alcanzó su mente.

—Sólo soy alguien que al igual que tú, dejó todo atrás para buscar al amor de su vida.

—¿Cómo sabe eso? ¿Acaso es un brujo?

—Si la locura que hice tuvo algo que ver con la magia, entonces fui hechizado de amor —su tono melancólico hizo que su voz se volviera cansada. Echó un suspiro afuera y prosiguió—: Dime, muchacho, ¿Alguna vez has oído de Happosai el loco?

—Claro que sí. Es ese hombre que un día salió de su casa y vagó por el mundo para buscar a su alma gemela.

—Tal vez no me creas, pero yo soy ese hombre.

El rostro de Ryoga se desencajó y miró perplejo al viejo. Él creía que ese tema sólo era una leyenda inventada.

—Sorprendente, ¿Verdad? —dijo el anciano rascando su nuca.

—No lo entiendo —admitió el joven—. ¿Por qué no la encontró? El destino estaba de su lado.

—Eso mismo pensé. Un día simplemente salí de mi casa decidido a encontrar a mi pareja destinada. Viajé de ciudad en ciudad incansablemente, durante días y noches luché por reunirme con ella porque estaba convencido de que el destino me apoyaba, pero... Lo que nadie sabe es que la encontré.

—¡¿Qué?! P-pero, todos dicen que no pudo hacerlo.

—No, eso es lo que yo le dije a todos —aclaró con voz rauca—. Cuando finalmente me encontré con ella, yo tenía escritas las palabras que me dijo, pero ella tenía escritas las palabras que alguien más le había dicho antes de que yo llegara. ¿Me entiendes? Ella era mi alma gemela, pero yo no era la suya. Lo mismo podría pasarte a tí. Sólo piensa que yo fui una persona respetable con amigos y convicción. Y ahora... Y ahora robo bargas... ¡Bargas!

A medida que que decía su última oración, una estridente risa nació en él, haciendo que actuara como un loco que había perdido todo rastro de razón alguna.

—¡Bargas de cientos de colores y diseños! ¡Bargas de señoritas! ¡Señoritas lindas! —reía el anciano con locura.

Ryoga simplemente tomó su saco de dormir y en un ágil movimiento recuperó su mochila. Después se alejó corriendo lo más rápido que podía y dejó al anciano sólo. «Qué viejo tan loco» pensó una vez lejos. Tomó varias bocanadas de aire mientras guardaba sus pertenencias y comenzó a caminar por donde sus piernas desearan llevarle. Había algo singular en esas calles, sentía que ya había estado ahí antes. Y entonces, sintió algo pequeño chocar con su pierna. Bajó la cabeza y miró a un temeroso cerdo oscuro mirándolo sin dejar de temblar.

—Hey, hola —saludó Hibiki poniéndose en cuclillas—, ¿Estás perdido? —preguntó amistosamente acariciando su cabeza.

—¡P-chan! —escuchó entonces una voz. Una voz que de inmediato reconoció.

Al levantar la mirada, se encontró con una hermosa joven que vestía su uniforme escolar. Sus resplandecientes ojos opacos se clavaron en los de él y su corazón dió un vuelco radical. Sin embargo, su cabellera era tan corta que ni siquiera le tocaba los hombros. Pero no había duda, esas emociones que experimentaba justo en aquellos momentos no podían ser despertados por cualquiera que no fuera su alma gemela. Aunque su cerebro le decía que no era así, su corazón estaba convencido de lo que sus ojos veían. Pues jamás podría ser capaz de confundirla.

—¡Lo has encontrado, muchas gracias! —le decía la joven poniéndose de cuclillas frente a él para tomar el tembloroso cerdo entre sus manos—. En verdad estoy muy feliz porque hayas cuidado de P-chan —le sonrió con dulzura en un genuino gesto de gratitud_. Oye, ¿Te sientes bien? —inquirió cuando la mirada embobada que Ryoga le brindaba comenzó a incomodara.

Ese era el momento. No habría ni una oportunidad más. Tenía que decirlo o ella volvería a alejarse de él.

Con determinación, posó ambas manos en los hombros de ella robándole a su vez, toda palabra de la boca.

 _—Eres tú._

_

El sol brillaba con intensidad. A lo lejos se escuchaban los cánticos de las aves que descansaban en las copas de los árboles y el cielo lucía despejado. Debía darse prisa en llegar o los demás se molestarían en sobremanera. Entonces, su celular comenzó a sonar anunciando su salvación.

—Ryoga, tuve un presentimiento, estás perdido otra vez. ¿No es así? —hablaron del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—Ah, sí. Así es —confirmó apenado bajando la cabeza. En cambio, sólo escuchó una risilla como respuesta.

—Ay, Ryoga, eres todo un caso —comentó con gracia—. Estás en el parque, ¿Verdad?

—Sí.

—Bien, entonces no estás muy lejos. Debes de dirigirte por la calle de la casa con vallas blancas y después llegar a la tienda de rojo. Cuando estés ahí, por favor llámame, ¿Si?

—Está bien. Te hablo en cinco minutos.

—Estaré esperando.

Ambos cortaron la llamada y la señorita soltó un suspiro desde su lugar y sonrió. Miró con cariño la carta que había encontrado mientras tendía la cama. Ryoga siempre le escribía cartas muy hermosas, pero jamás se las entregaba. Siempre las encontraba extraviadas en diversos lugares que el chico solía olvidar.

—¡Akane, vamos! Todos estamos esperando —le llamaba Nabiki golpeando la puerta de la habitación de su hermana.

—¡Ya voy! —anunció doblando el papel y devolviéndolo a su cajón. Se alisó la falda rosa una última vez y fue a atender. De inmediato, se encontró con el muchacho más molesto del mundo entero apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados y a su hermana, quien le veía con el entrecejo fruncido—. ¿Qué hace Ranma aquí? -preguntó con desagrado de ver al chico de la trenza azabache.

—Ni creas que vine porque me guste verte. Mi padre me obligó a venir —respondió el joven con el mismo tono antipático de ella.

—Oigan ustedes dos, ni se les ocurra iniciar una pelea —irrumpió Nabiki—. Saben que más que nunca Kazumi, está demasiado sensible.

Ambos guardaron silencio y apartaron la mirada del otro. Los tres salieron de la casa y fueron al patio, donde los padres de la familia Tendo y Saotome charlaban amenamente. En la otra parte del patio, Shampoo preparaba la comida junto a Kazumi, quien acariciaba su redondo estómago con cariño. Entonces llegó el doctor Tofu, el esposo de Kazumi, junto a Mousse acompañados por Ryoga, quien lucía un semblante dudatibo.

—¡Miren a quién nos encontramos en la tienda! —exclamó Mousse captando la atención de todos.

Akane se permitió lucir una amplia sonrisa, y con emoción se acercó a Ryoga para abrazarle con cariño. Ranma hizo un gesto de náusea. La joven se giró y le clavó una mirada asesina, a lo que el chico sólo le sacó la lengua.

—¡Oigan, ya está lista la comida! —exclamó Kazumi colocando los platos en la mesa con ayuda de su esposo y Shampoo. Todos se apresuraron a tomar asiento y agradecieron los alimentos como sus costumbres les dictaban.

Entonces Akane tomó la mano de Ryoga por debajo de la mesa, y dedicándole una sonrisa le dijo con la mirada que era el momento de hacerlo. Su novio pareció temer. Pasó saliva y asintió.

—Oigan, tenemos un anuncio que hacer —exclamó Akane haciendo que todos guardaran silencio y le dedicaron su total atención.

—¿Qué sucede, Akane? —preguntó su hermana mayor con su dulce y angelical voz.

—Ryoga y yo hemos estado hablando desde hace mucho tiempo de esto. Cómo sabrán, desde que él llegó a mi vida no he parado de sentirme tan feliz, que estoy segura de que quiero quedarme junto a él mucho tiempo más.

Y era verdad. Desde aquella vez, en la que se encontraron por obras del destino su felicidad se dilataba al estar junto a él. Incluso en los días malos, Ryoga era capaz de robarle todas las emociones negativas que albergaban en su corazón con sólo refugiarla entre sus brazos. Era tan mágico cada segundo juntos. Amaba sentir aquellas corazonadas que le advertían cuando él estaba perdido.

Más aún, amaba que fueran acertadas. Porque sólo demostraba que las leyendas no eran erradas. Realmente sus corazones estaban conectados.

—¿Hija, qué está tratando de decir? —preguntó Soun con su trémula voz al borde del quiebre. La menor de los Tendo, levantó su mano entrelazada con la de Ryoga y dejó al descubierto el juego de anillos que llevaban puestos.

—¡Vamos a casarnos!

 ** _¡FIN!_**

N/A

Este One-shot, el más largo que he escrito hasta la fecha, está dedicado a Elly-San01, mi hermana.


End file.
